1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera control unit and a video camera apparatus which is controlled by the camera control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video camera which detects a hue, e.g., a skin tone, from a video signal, which generates a hue gate signal in accordance with the detected hue, and which controls the hue of the video signal based on the hue gate signal, is currently used. Further, in a video camera apparatus currently in use in which a video camera and a camera control unit are connected each other, the video camera can be controlled through the camera control unit. It has become increasingly desirable to provide a improved means which can control a hue of the video camera through the camera control unit.